


Mrs. Scamander

by Jenniffler7



Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniffler7/pseuds/Jenniffler7
Summary: Tina watches Newt sleeping, and reminisces about their life and love.





	Mrs. Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> Totally a big pile of fluff, but I had so much fun writing it. This is what I like to think would happen on their wedding night. I can imagine a white puffy dress hanging on the door of the wardrobe, and wedding bands so new they still feel strange on their fingers.

She feels the gentle rise-and-fall of his chest as he sleeps. She lightly traces the edges and planes of his face: his cheekbones, eyebrows, jawline. She strokes the soft stubble that he will carefully shave off in a few hours time. Spread out underneath her like this, he’s all hers, and she doesn’t know how she got so lucky.

She can remember precisely when she fell in love with him: it was when he held her, for just a fraction longer than was necessary after rescuing her from the death potion; when he said “trust me” and for some inconceivable reason she did, without even questioning it. By the time he gently brushed her hair out of her face, she was gone. That stupid dorky British idiot who had set a bunch of animals lose in New York city, breaking about a million laws, not to mention the Statute of Secrecy, and almost costing her her life...had her heart.

But then, after all their adventures, he had gone back to England, and her life slowly went back to normal. A nicer normal, granted, but one with a Newt-shaped hole nonetheless. When she heard that he was engaged; to the girl he had once loved but said had changed, she thought that was it. She had tried to move on, even dating Achilles Tolliver, but she could never get those magical days they’d spent together out of her head. She walked around in a daze, alive but not really existing, throwing herself into her work like she always did, until he popped unexpectedly back into her life again.

He could always be relied on for that; like he was the north pole and she was the south pole, constantly being drawn together, no matter how hard they tried. Although admittedly, they didn’t really try. There was no need to; they just fit. Like every single part of her was created especially to fit into every part of him. The perfect mirror image. They made each other stronger, better. The poster couple for the phrase: “you complete me”.

And now he lies beneath her. Beautiful. Scarred. Hers.

His lips turn up in a smile as his eyelashes flutter, betraying his sleeping façade.

“Are you watching me sleep, Mrs Scamander?”

She blushes crimson, her hands halt their assault on his face and he brings his own hands up to enclose them. His green eyes twinkle and he grins; the special smile he saves just for her. She can feel her own face responding before she’s even told it to, and she leans towards him to capture his lips in hers.

Mrs Scamander, she could get used to that.


End file.
